


Это ненадолго

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: Луна Лавгуд влюбилась. Гарри Поттер влюбился. Даже Снейп влюбился, Последняя Битва закончилась, жизнь продолжается. Элементы слэша присутствуют намеком.





	Это ненадолго

**Author's Note:**

> за редактуру большое спасибо Berenic'е!  
> фик написан на снарри-бинго 2017  
> Названия лунных месяцев взяты из околокельтской традиции. Снарри тут мимо проходило, так вышло.

_Луна Древесных Почек_

Это началось как-то утром. Завтрак в Большом Зале, все, как всегда, невыспавшиеся и хмурые, Невилл с синяком под глазом, директор мрачнее тучи, но вдруг солнечный луч упал на блестящий бок кофейника — и я поняла, что счастлива. Не просто радуюсь, что наступил новый день, нет. В животе щекотно от счастья. Нужно проверить, не прицепились ли ко мне мозгошмыги. Может, это кто-то другой, и бабочки в животе — это тоже волшебные твари, но в начале хорошо бы исключить мозгошмыгов. 

В общем-то, сейчас самое подходящее время для этого. Ведь если намочить волосы в бегущем апрельском ручье ровно на половину длины, а потом высушить их на ветру — можно до самой осени избавиться от мозгошмыгов.

Стоя в ручье и выполаскивая волосы, я слушаю, как ветер шумит в ветвях, смотрю на весеннюю зелень, но перед глазами все маячит тот кофейник. И черное облако, которое сгустилось там, где сидит директор. Кажется, когда темно — ничего не должно быть видно, но его лицо даже сейчас видно куда яснее, чем камешки на дне ручья, хотя камешки-то я вижу по-настоящему.

Очень странно, что в книгах пишут столько всего про заклинания, магическое ядро, про волшебных животных и не пишут про то, что может произойти с любой ведьмой, если ей семнадцать лет. Я читала очень много книг из библиотеки, и, подумать только, нигде ни слова! Так что ничего удивительного, что я не сразу поняла, что со мной случилось.

_Луна Возвращения Лягушек_

Все-таки влюбленность — не совсем бестолковая штука, от нее мозги размягчаются не так, как от приставучих мозгошмыгов. Влюбившись в того, кто преподавал зелья пять лет, я полюбила и зелья. Варила их ночами в Выручай-комнате, все равно ведь не спится, и рассказывала вслух, как будто ему, что я делаю. Это, конечно, ужасно глупо было, зачем ему рассказ про кроветворное?

Хотя само кроветворное, в отличие от рассказов, пригодилось.

Зябкой и безумной майской ночью я вливаю ему в горло зелья, залечиваю рану, а потом творю очищающие чары, а то столько крови вокруг. Добавляю еще заживляющего. Должно помочь, ну же, зелья ведь сварены правильно!

Полупрозрачная белая лошадь вышла из угла, синеватая, как лунный свет, и направилась к Снейпу. Ну нет! Встаю, осторожно уложив его голову (такую тяжелую!) обратно на пол, и преграждаю ей путь. Просто не успеваю подумать, что это невозможно.

— Уходи. Ты не заберешь его сегодня — видишь, зелья есть, рана залечена. Ему еще жить и жить. Уходи, кыш, прочь. Или возвращайся вместе со своей всадницей, и я ей расскажу, почему его нельзя забирать.

Лошадь медленно поворачивается и неслышно ступает прочь, исчезая в стене. Если она вернется с всадницей, не думаю, что нам удастся отвертеться. Надо придумать, как же поскорее попасть в больничное крыло.

_Земляничная Луна_

В больничном крыле светло и тихо. Профессор Снейп лежит недалеко от окна, его волосы на белой наволочке как клякса. Он все еще без сознания. Думаю, он просто отдыхает. Мадам Помфри уверяет, что рано или поздно он очнется. Я прихожу сюда, читаю и сижу рядом, пока солнце не начинает садиться, иногда читаю вслух, ну мало ли. Вдруг ему скучно?

_Луна Сена_

Проспать два с половиной месяца — это очень похоже на профессора Снейпа. Упрямый даже во сне. Когда схлынул основной поток посетителей, я снова пришла, как обычно, с книгой.

— Ну и как так вышло что я здесь, мисс Лавгуд?

— Очень просто. Кроветворное, восстанавливающее, противоядие.

— Откуда вы вообще там взялись?

— Я искала вас. И нашла. У меня было нехорошее предчувствие, и видите, не зря.

— Зачем искали?

— Потому что я в вас влюблена.

Про белую лошадь ему знать точно не нужно. И это сработало, он сразу возмутился, хотя чему тут возмущаться, подумаешь.

— Какого черта, Лавгуд? Я — объект пылких чувств семнадцатилетней ведьмы? Не могли придумать чего-то более нелепого?

А вот на это я обиделась. Это я-то не могла бы?

— Почему не могла, очень даже могла бы. Вы могли бы оказаться не, как вы сказали, объектом чувств, а, например, вампиром, пользующимся своими феромонами, чтобы пить кровь окружающих. В том числе студентов. Вы могли оказаться волшебным существом, испытывающим неодолимую тягу к сильным волшебникам, и контролировать выбросы вашей темной магии мог бы только…

— Стоп!

Однако. Крик раскатывается по комнате, он и знакомо-профессорский и незнакомый одновременно, будто в кувшине голоса появилась трещина. Мне уже почти не жалко эту змею, правильно ей Невилл отрубил голову. А Снейп закашлялся даже, бедный.

— Действительно, вы могли бы придумать что угодно, — хрипит он.

— Могла бы. Но то я не придумала. Это правда.

Он еще кашляет, потом замолкает и закрывает глаза. Устал. Я думаю, если бы он хотел, чтоб я ушла — сказал бы, поэтому я остаюсь. Вдруг ему будет приятно. Я хожу по палате, потом подхожу к открытому окну. Там, в палисаднике, цветут колокольчики и розы. Я сажусь на подоконник и начинаю тихонько петь, потому что не могу больше молчать, а сказать нечего, что тут скажешь. Я пою все колыбельные, которые могу вспомнить, потом песни, которые передают по колдорадио, потом перехожу на мелодии без слов.

Вечереет. Из открытого окна веет прохладой. Солнце садится за Запретный лес.

А ночью, когда я ухожу, к нему приходит Гарри, невидимый в своей мантии. Но я слышу, как он садится на пол у его постели и вздыхает. Два месяца ходил и теперь пришел снова. Садится, опирается спиной о ножку кровати и все шепчет: «Я же не знал, я не знал! Если бы я знал!» Дальше я не слушаю. Сейчас кажется, я знала все с самого начала, еще задолго до утра с кофейником. Или мне просто было неважно.

Каждую ночь у нас смена караула. Может быть, поэтому Снейп так долго не просыпался. Или именно поэтому он все-таки проснулся.

_Луна Жатвы_

Теперь, когда он вышел из больничного крыла, я почти не вижу его.

Иногда я думаю, что розы и колокольчики могут скучать по моим песням. Или пациенты из соседних палат скучают. В ту, пустую комнату я больше не хожу, не смотрю, кто занял его место. Но почти каждый вечер я прихожу к знакомому окну со стороны сада и сижу там, среди цветов, смотрю на закат, когда есть настроение — пою.

Наверное, надо отпустить свою любовь. Пусть она улетает, раз не нужна. Ни мне от нее никакого проку, ни ему, никому. Я купаюсь в холодной речке в Запретном лесу и всегда поворачиваюсь спиной к течению — вдруг оно вынесет из меня все это. Потом сохну на ветру. Но любовь никуда не вымывается, и ветер ее не уносит. Им тоже не нужна, наверное. Но иногда, когда сижу в сумерках среди цветов, я чувствую, как она трепещет в сердце, и думаю: вдруг она сама отрастит крылья? Зачем ей сидеть в клетке? Наверняка улетит. И тогда я смогу спокойно ходить мимо подземелий, не заставляя себя каждый раз проходить мимо, мимо, мимо.

_Луна Урожая_

Конечно же, я ошиблась. Никуда она не улетела. Это стало понятно в первый же учебный день. Здорово будет провести в Хогвартсе еще год, но как же тяжелеет сердце, как стучит о ребра!

На уроках профессор Снейп совсем перестал сверлить нас глазами. И больше не снимает с Гриффиндора по двадцать баллов за каждую мелочь. Он все еще выглядит удивленным, будто не верит, что жив. Иногда отвлекается и смотрит в зачарованные окна, и лицо у него чуть ли не растерянное. Мне пригодились мои весенние занятия: я теперь тоже могу отвлекаться больше обычного. А Гарри то варит такие зелья, что Гермиона одобрительно ему улыбается, то взрывает два котла за урок. Но и это не заставляет профессора выйти из себя. Скользнув по ошметкам ингредиентов взглядом, он одним движением палочки уничтожает беспорядок и снова прилипает взглядом к окну. И почти все время молчит.

Вечерами гигантский кальмар плещется на самой поверхности, и можно забыть обо всем, глядя на переплетения его щупалец. А Гарри говорит и говорит, ковыряет пальцем землю, перебирает камни, бросает их в озеро, словно пытаясь отбросить что-то, что его терзает.

— И я все время спрашивал себя: почему я пошел за его ланью? И куда бы я пришел, если бы она отвела меня не к мечу. Мне теперь кажется, я уже тогда пошел бы за ней куда угодно. А потом, когда уже шел в лес, ну, туда, в конце, уже не думал. Только когда белая лошадь мимо прошла, я понял, что за ним, Гермиона рассказывала нам, что в местах, где много магии, древние боги оживают, а Эпона — проводница мертвых. Она же вечно читает, Гермиона.

Я молчу и киваю. Я тоже умею читать, но не прерывать же Гарри.

— И я подумал, если все быстро будет, ей даже не придется дважды приходить. Но больше я ее не видел, хоть и быстро было. Всегда его ненавидел, а было хорошо думать, что мы уедем с ним вместе, на одной лошади. Так спокойно. А потом… Черт знает что!

Гарри набирает полный кулак травы, режется, зализывает порез.

Я вздыхаю. Черт знает что, да.

— Я ненавидел его всю мою жизнь, — взрывается Гарри, — ну почти всю! А теперь что? Я не могу, просто не могу, Луна!

А действительно, что теперь? По-моему, все ясно, но не говорить же ему прямо. 

— Может тебе пора избавиться от мозгошмыгов, Гарри?

— Кажется, давно пора, Луна, — вздыхает он. — Если бы только это помогло.

Молчу. Мне-то не помогло. И не мне Снейп молчит, как воды в рот набрал, не на меня не смотрит на уроках Зелий, перелетая взглядом, будто боится обжечься, не за мной поворачивается, как игла компаса за железом.

Но возможно, мне поможет кое-что другое.

_Луна крови_

Красные листья кружат повсюду, в Хогсмиде начали подавать вересковый мед, и всюду уже развешены и разложены тыквы.

Некоторые книги из библиотеки все-таки имеют отношение к влюбленностям. Несколько старинных легенд, пара исторических справок — если соединить их, можно получить то, что нужно. Немного рун, немного арифмантики, и теперь остается проверить, сработает ли моя схема. Если все получится — я выпущу птицу моей любви на волю, пусть живет в лесу.

Ива на берегу быстрого ручья вполне подойдет. Ива — мое дерево. В выбранный вечер иду мимо озера к лесу. Гарри сидит на камне, ссутулившись, смотрит на кальмара, как в чайную чашку, на дне которой среди чаинок скрывается будущее. Обхожу его: по дороге к дереву нельзя ни с кем разговаривать.

В лесу темнеет раньше, так что уже сумрачно. Я отрезаю косу, переплетаю ее с ветками ивы, завязываю девятью узлами, произношу заклинание. Теперь сжечь девять листьев ясеня и на пепле нарисовать руны, а потом полить элем. Вот и все. Это как привить чужую ветку к дереву, только ветка — любовь. Она должна приняться, если повезет. Можно идти обратно и через неделю вернуться, чтобы снова полить корни дерева элем.

Воды озера ярко-красные, и клены красные. Гарри уже не один. Они сидят рядом.

Между ними могла бы пробежать кошка или собака. Я сама могла бы пройти. Ходить незаметно несложно, секрет тут в том, чтобы точно знать, что ты не существуешь, и абсолютно никому нет до тебя никакого дела. Пылинка, листик, рябь на воде. Ничто. Никто не обернется, и даже ветер дует сквозь тебя. Этому научиться совсем просто, если ты ведьма, и если тебе надоело искать свою обувь по всему Запретному лесу.

Я могла бы пройти между ними, разделив их на секунду, или рядом с ними, но я не стану. Я не хочу смотреть. Не хочу видеть, как тает пустота, разделяющая ладонь профессора Снейпа и руку Гарри, который устроился на камне, будто это самое удобное место в мире. 

Мое сердце пускает корни в землю под ивой. Наверное, поэтому оно такое тяжелое. Оно одно тяжелее, чем вся я целиком.

Все следующие вечера они сидят у озера вместе. 

Я стараюсь не ходить к своей иве чаще, чем нужно, но все равно вижу их почти каждый день. В сумерках я иду через лес, сажусь на землю, прислоняюсь к стволу спиной и наконец перестаю чувствовать, как горчат на языке все слова, которые я не могу сказать. Наконец-то.

И еще я совсем перестала мерзнуть. Холод угнездился во мне, и никакой разницы температур не получается. Он везде. Магглы говорят, на холоде прекращается бестолковое движение молекул, энтропия падает, а структуры становятся правильными. Их машины с искусственным интеллектом лучше всего работают на холоде. А перегрев им вредит. Там, у ивы, в темноте ко мне почти возвращается ясность мыслей. Скоро волшебство сработает, и она вернется совсем.

_Луна снега_

Снежинки белые и крошечные. Они еще не укрыли землю, летают легко и свободно, забиваются в нос и тихонько бьют в окна. Я навещаю укрытые на зиму розы. Стены замка кажутся неприветливыми в ноябрьских сумерках, колючий ветер гремит стеклами теплиц. Скоро будет совсем темно.

Гарри раздраженно терзает носовой платок и оглушительно чихает. Они втроем стоят у выхода, и веселятся. Мои лучшие друзья.

— Гарри, в самом деле! Вы что, не умеете накладывать согревающие чары? — Гермиона пытается говорить назидательно, но получается не очень, Рон хихикает, а Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Гермиона, да были чары! Просто… Видимо, они закончились, а я не заметил. Да мне не было холодно вообще!

Ага, еще один такой, которому не холодно. Только наоборот.

— Слушай, он же зельевар, пусть сам тебя лечит.

— Рон, нет!

— И вообще, почему вы не встречаетесь в помещении? У него же свои комнаты есть.

— Откуда я знаю, почему! — взрывается Гарри. – Потому! Потому что он ублюдок!

— Он ублюдок, и ты так боишься, что он уйдет, не застав тебя, что не хочешь сходить за зельем? Гарри, ты уж нам-то мозги не пудри, — Гермиона прищуривается: — Давай так, ты идешь к Помфри, а мы прогуливаемся у озера и обсуждаем твою простуду, и что ты пошел за зельем. Он же бывший шпион, он услышит и не снимет с тебя баллы за то, что ты опоздал на свидание.

— О боже, нет… это все так шито белыми нитками… И это не свидание! Это маразм просто!

— Ну не больший маразм, чем втрескаться в Снейпа, нет? И что вам далось это озеро? Ты никак его не уломаешь? Или он тебя?

Гарри сжимает кулаки, и у него становится такое лицо, будто сразу заболели все зубы. Он все время смотрит на дверь и переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Никак. Хотя это не твое дело, вообще-то.

— Слушай, Гарри, мне только сейчас пришло в голову: может, он поэтому тогда меч в озеро бросил? Может, у него бзик на дикой природе. Ну и на тебя посмотреть заодно, это понятно. Он же всегда тебе особое внимание оказывал. А тут все прямо сошлось одно к одному!

— Рон, ну ты скажешь! Гермиона, ну что ты смеешься, — Гарри и сам смеется, хватая ртом воздух, потом снова сморкается.

— Гарри, да иди уже так. Придешь, и вы утонете в твоем носовом платке, как в озере. Что ты себя изводишь?

— Да он и так все твердит, что это неправильно! А если уж увидит, что я простудился… Перестанет приходить, и как я тогда?

— Вот тебе стратегический совет: сразу раздевайся и прыгай к кальмару. Это должно сработать!

Я отступаю и иду к озеру.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп.

— Мисс Лавгуд, — кивает он.

— Холодно.

Снейп молчит.

Рада, что мы можем посидеть хоть пять минут, пока он ждет. В нем столько терпения, что он будет ждать хоть до завтра.

— Вы не волнуйтесь, профессор. Я не буду вам надоедать. Я читала, обычно первая влюбленность не бывает продолжительной. В общем, это ненадолго…

Молчит. Кажется, вокруг стало гораздо холоднее. Я пытаюсь разглядеть в тени его лицо, волосы, подстриженные во время лечения, еще не отросли так, чтобы закрывать его целиком. Да что же я говорю!

— Но это не ко всем влюбленностям относится. Просто про себя-то я знаю точно. Ведь вряд ли вы захотите поехать в экспедицию на Аляску или на Северный Полюс искать снежных шорьков?

— На Северный Полюс? Да уж, крайне маловероятно.

— Там ведь красиво… Представляете, светло днем и ночью, бесконечный день, и все небо сияет…

— Или бесконечная ночь. Когда день не наступает никогда.

— Ну… это ведь ненадолго…

— Не бывает такого «ненадолго». У всего две стороны, и не всегда они меняются. Вот у луны одна половина всегда освещена, а другая пребывает во тьме.

— Наверное…

Он вдруг поворачивается и внимательно смотрит на меня.

— Уж вам ли не знать, мисс Лавгуд.

А потом его лицо становится рассредоточенным, беззащитным, и, не дожидаясь шагов за спиной, я поднимаюсь и ухожу.

 

_Луна Долгих Ночей_

У моего заклинания оказался непредвиденный побочный эффект: теперь я всегда чувствую, когда профессор Снейп проходит мимо моей ивы.

Чувствую, как корни дерева тянутся к нему сквозь землю. Уберечь, согреть, поддержать. Что ему в этот декабрьский вечер понадобилось в Запретном лесу? Возможно, он тоже хочет выморозить весь беспорядок и превратить его в правильную структуру? Но все это совершенно безнадежно. Любовь не отделить от живого сердца, и ни в какие структуры она не превращается, тем более в правильные.

Мои чувства ушли в корни ивы, и все доносится как будто издалека. Мне не так смешно, когда Рон и Гермиона обмениваются шутливыми тычками, не грустно, когда я смотрю на засыпанные снегом розы. Что же, значит, привить на дерево влюбленность можно только вместе с сердцем? И тогда мое останется здесь навсегда?

А я?

Я не хочу оставаться и не хочу жить без сердца. 

Раз так, ждать больше не имеет смысла. Пора прервать этот эксперимент. На улице зябкие сумерки, но я даже мерзнуть забываю. Зачем-то полощу руки в холодном ручье под ивой, медлю… Ну хватит, подумаешь, влюбленность. Проживу и переживу. Пригибаю ветку, развязываю ленту, и моя коса падает на заснеженную землю. Не успела еще прижиться, я все сделала вовремя. Жаль косу, жаль незавершенных чар, жаль себя, я сглатываю злые слезы и подпаливаю волосы Инсендио. Коса скручивается в пламени, и скоро в луже под ивой остается только пепел. Теперь я не буду знать, когда мой профессор отправляется в лес за ингредиентами. Зато, возможно, я не окажусь на вечно темной стороне луны, о которой он говорил.

Большой зал так красиво украсили к Рождественскому балу! Профессор Снейп в парадной мантии стоит в углу и смотрит, смотрит куда-то в одну точку далеко за мной. Его лицо совершенно неподвижно, но мне кажется, я знаю, от кого он не может оторвать глаз, и сердце начинает стучать прямо в горле, а пунш становится горьким.

Я направляюсь к нему и думаю: если я скажу ему «Потанцуйте со мной», — вдруг он согласится? За тысячу мгновений, пока иду через зал, успеваю вспомнить и о сожженной косе, и о том, что могла бы вставить зеленые линзы, хотя это не помогло бы, конечно, и что наверняка существуют книги, в которых пишут, что можно сделать с первой влюбленностью, если тебя не любят. Ну вдруг что-то милое можно, превратить в призрачных клобопухов, например. Мне осталось всего шагов пять, и я бы еще о многом подумала, но на моем пути оказался Невилл. Он теперь храбрый, ничего не боится, и выпаливает:

— Луна, потанцуй со мной!

И как ему сказать, чтобы ушел? Может, он думал спасти меня. Или просто тоже только сейчас решился. И мы же друзья. Я опускаю глаза и кладу руки ему на плечи. И улыбаюсь.

А потом начинается музыка, и он увлекает меня прочь от профессора, я больше не могу различить лиц вокруг, и мы кружимся до конца ночи, самой долгой ночи в году, и потом восходит солнце.

_Луна волка_

Я не хожу в Запретный лес и не выхожу из гостиной Равенкло, не хожу по Хогвартсу, не встречаю профессора Снейпа, который, как говорят, больше не патрулирует замок по ночам. Не слышу тихих шагов, которые шелестят в совершенно пустом слизеринском коридоре. Гарри перестал оглушительно чихать и сморкаться, зато засыпает на всех уроках, кроме зельеварения.

А я, хоть и не чихаю, все время мерзну.

_Снежная Луна_

Магглы, которые раньше почитали Белую Всадницу, справляли в этот день начало весны. Хотя вокруг еще снег лежит, в Имболк солнце становится теплым, а земля просыпается. Наверное, они правы. Я проснулась — а весь мир будто промыт дочиста. Снег белый, как молоко, а на завтрак дают молочный пудинг. А в груди трепещет маленькими крылышками новорожденная радость. Скоро она распустится и расцветет. И правда, влюбленность причиняет боль совсем недолго.

И снова _Луна Жатвы_

В «Трех метлах» у каждого второго посетителя — целая туча мозгошмыгов. Неудивительно, что людям так сложно добиться взаимопонимания! За угловым столиком Гарри Поттер с профессором Снейпом допивают эль. Увидев меня, Гарри растянул губы в улыбке и помахал рукой, а профессор молча кивнул.

Ожидая Рольфа, я открыла книгу, но не могла не подглядывать за этими двоими.

Профессор бросал на Гарри такие взгляды, что, будь Гарри кораблем, он был бы взят на абордаж.

Допив, профессор Снейп развернулся и стремительно направился к двери. Гарри поднялся и застыл, глядя ему вслед. Вздохнув, он направился ко мне, взглядом все еще нашаривая в окне удаляющуюся черную фигуру. Плюхнулся на стул и отхлебнул мой чай. Помотал головой, будто стряхивая оцепенение и приходя в себя, но все равно был не здесь. Так и ушел следом, хотя сидит со мной.

— Говорит, это ненадолго. А я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы он поверил. Я ведь и сам не ожидал.

Что я могла ему сказать?

Это же Гарри, он мог бы понять. Но, наверное, ему просто не до осмысления.

— Гарри, это будет не надолго и не ненадолго. Это навсегда. Я знаю. Вы будете счастливы. Иди же за ним!

Так и вышло. Я знаю точно, потому что небольшая часть моего сердца все-таки проросла в землю через корни ивы. И где бы я ни была, даже на Северном полюсе, каждый раз, когда они проходят мимо нее — вместе, всегда вместе, их радость докатывается до меня теплой волной, потому что у любви нет границ.


End file.
